


On The Run

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Muggle world, On the Run, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the death eaters murder the only person who has ever shown him love, Draco defects and in exchange for protection from the Order Of The Phoenix he provides them with all the Death Eaters plans he knows. Hermione and Draco have to go into hiding together in the Muggle World but defecting hasn't changed the fact that Draco is a spoilt brat and Hermione is a control freak. Somehow they have to keep hidden until Draco's birthday or who knows what could happen to them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This was written in one night and hasn't been edited whatsoever but I hope you enjoy. This idea came to me while watching Wayne, which you should watch if you haven't its amazing.  
> Anyway I haven't written anything in ages so I'm not promising quality but I'm enjoying the idea and i hope you do

Hermione's Mary Janes slipped against the stone floor as she stumbled, her feet moving too fast for her body to keep up. She righted herself quickly and continued briskly. She could hear Ron and Harry behind her, their whispered shouts echoing off the hallway walls. Hermione had received a note from Dumbledore after dinner requesting that she meet him in his office immediately, it was so unlike him to ask for Hermione alone that she was on edge instantly. Numerous scenarios flickered through his mind, from her being expelled from school to her parents being captured by Death Eaters. She tried to force them to the back of her head and calm herself, there wasn't enough time to assess each theory so she was determined to just ignore them until she knew what she was really wanted for. Harry and Ron's voices continued calling for her the whole way from the common room to Dumbledore's office, they had been determined to find out what was going on, convinced that either Dumbledore had intended for all three of them to meet him or that they would be needed for moral support. As much as Hermione would complain about how much of a pain the two were, they were always there for her when she needed it. 

Hermione slid to a stop in front of the large gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office then stopped for a few seconds to allow the boys to catch up with her, quickly running her palms over her hair as she caught her breath.

'Drooble's' Harry gasped out with his hands on his knees, his head bent towards Hermione 'When did you get so bloody fast'

Hermione said nothing as she followed the gargoyle as it turned from view revealing the stone staircase, a silent smirk on her cheeks.

The door to Dumbledores office was open and the headmaster was sat behind his ornate desk, talking in a low voice to Professor Snape. Someone was slumped into an armchair facing the desk, the only part of their figure was a visible a bright shock of blonde hair against deep red velvet upholstery. Hermione knocked on the open door before walking in, at which the body shot up, straightening his posture almost rigidly. 

'Miss Granger, thank you for coming so promptly' Dumbledore paused smiling slightly, 'and Mister's Potter and Weasley, please take a seat' 

Hermione took the seat closest to the figure and waited for Harry and Ron to sit before looking expectantly at the Headmaster. She shot a look at the figure next to her and her breath got stuck in her throat.

Draco Malfoy.

He was sat up rigidly, oozing confidence and nobility, but his face was a bloody mess. His left eye was almost swollen shut and his top lip was twice the size of his bottom. A thick cut split his cheekbone, the blood coating his purple face. He looked as though he had been through a war.

'Mr Malfoy here has provided us with some indispensable information on the Death Eaters plans and in return, I have promised him protection.' Dumbledore's voice was low and sharp, allowing no arguments. 'Miss Granger, you are aware of the danger you are in due to your relationship with Mr Potter.' Hermione nodded solemnly, knowing exactly how much Death Eaters and their supporters craved her capture, 'because of this we have decided that it would be best for the both of you to go into hiding'

Hermione's heart stopped and plunged deep into her stomach, She knew that Voldermort was getting stronger by the day but she didn't know he was getting this powerful. The Daily Prophet hadn't mentioned any Death Eater activity or even any suspicious activity in months, Hermione suspected that they were being told to cover up the terror that was spreading through the Wizarding community.

'How can we trust him' Harry sneered in Malfoy's direction, his face screwed up in disgust

'Look atm him Harry' Hermione cut in, 'He's obviously got a reason to defect'

'They killed my mother' Malfoy's voice was deep and full of pain. The Trio didn't know a lot about Draco Malfoy's personal life but anyone with eyes could see how strong his relationship with his mother was, every year on the platform at Kings Cross Mrs Malfoy was practically in tears as she waved her boy off, and even when he was at school she would send him a care package at least once a month full of his favourite sweets and chocolates. The only times the trio had seen Malfoy smiled, a real smile not his ugly smirk he does when he insults someone he deems beneath him, was when he was with his mother.

'Harry, you will be staying at Hogwarts, I need you close so we can finish our work' Dumbledore spoke low, 'Voldermort has planted spies in the school, unfortunately, none of our agents have been able to identify all of them, and I'm afraid that you are just not safe here anymore Hermione. Voldermort needs to be the one who kills Harry so he will still be safe, Ron is a pureblood, despite their conflicting beliefs, he won't be targeted either, but you Hermione, unfortunately, Voldermorts spies could hurt you any day and we can't risk that'

'We can protect her!' Ron shot to his feet, 'We'll watch out for her like we always do'

'These aren't some thirteen-year-old goons Weasel' Malfoy drawled, 'these are fully trained assassins, The Dark Lord makes sure all his men are trained to kill'

Harry glared across Hermione at their classmate, 'how do you know all this Malfoy?'

Without looking at any of them Malfoy silently rolled his shirt sleeve up, revealing what looked like a tattoo. A tattoo of a snake bursting through the open mouth of a skull. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater, not just any Death Eater, he had received the dark mark. Voldermort reserved the dark mark for his inner circle, his most trusted followers were the only ones gifted such a mark. 

'After a long discussion with Mr Malfoy, we have come to what we believe is the best course of action.' Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses, 'Miss Granger, you are going to be in danger no matter where you are but we believe that it would be best for you to leave the wizarding world for the foreseeable future. As a muggle-born, you will have superior knowledge of the muggle world so if you were at any point confronted by Death Eaters you would have the upper hand.' He sat back in his chair, crossing his hands in his lap, 'We believe that it would be for the best if you and Mr Malfoy go into hiding togther'

The air suddenly got too thick to swallow leaving Hermione to silently choke before she regained her ability to breath. Ron has turned vermillion, a brilliant red spreading from his ears to his nose.

'You can't expect Hermione to live with _him_ ' Ron stumbled over his words in disbelief.

'I think it's time for you to leave Mr Weasley,' Dumbledore smiled kindly but his words left little room for argument, 'You too Mr Potter, Miss Granger will return before curfew'

Both boys looked as though they would protest but thought better of it and left, each giving Hermione's shoulder a squeeze as they passed.

'Now, Miss Granger, you are still in possession of your parents' house is that right?' 

'Yes Sir, I was planning on selling it after I graduate' 

'Seeing as there is still an active masking spell in place we believe this would be the best place to start. Unfortunately due to an ancient curse placed on young Mr Malfoy here, you won't be able to stay in one place for very long before his father will be able to track his location, you'll be safe there for up to three days before the spell begins to waver but once you've left you won't be able to stay in any one place for any longer than a night. Do you understand?'

Hermione merely nodded, not trusting her voice not to come out high and distorted.

'Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape is able to house you for tonight, but you must floo back here at exactly 10am' Draco nodded silently, his hands slowly rubbing up and down his thighs, 'Miss Granger, after breakfast could you come straight here, the elves will bring your trunk, just make sure all your belongings are in there tonight

'yes sir, can I tell Harry and Ron where I'm going?' Hermione had a strange tightening sensation in her stomach at the thought of just disappearing on them.

'Unfortunately, we cannot guarantee that Mr Potters's mind isn't compromised so you wont be able to share your plans with them, I'm sorry Miss Granger'

'No, I understand Professor, thank you, is that all' Hermione's voice cracked as the words tumbled out her mouth, 'Will that be all?'

'Yes Miss Granger, your actions will be invaluable' Dumbledore rose as Hermione hurried to the office door.

Draco stands quickly, his form unfolding to an impressive height. Hermione could only remember him being the same size as her but now he was at least several inches taller than her. Draco raised his blond head and muttered just loud enough for Hermioneto hear from the other side of the room, 'Thanks Granger'


	2. chapter 2

Hermione pulled Harry and Ron close, burrowing her head in Harry's chest while Ron stroked her hair. Slowly breathing in the mixed scent of broom polish and apple cider, she desperately tried to memorise every one of their features from the unruly tuft of hair at the top of Harry's head to the splatter of freckles across Ron's nose. These two boys had been with her through every important moment in her adolescent life, Merlin's beard, Harry had even been there when she had had her first period. It had happened during their fourth year while Ron was hanging out with Seamus and Dean, Harry had sat next to the fire with her for hours, sharing the last of his Honeydukes chocolate while she worked her way through cramps that she was sure would be her demise. They were her lifeline, the two she counted on to ground her when she got lost in whatever new topic she was engrossed in. 

They stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other until a hard shove made them tumble when they turned to confront their attacker they saw a fiery redheaded girl with a smug grin on her face. 

'We're going to breakfast not doing a death march guys' Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her to walk next to her. Hermione and Ginny have never had a lot in common but due to her being the only other girl her age when she spends her summers with the Weasley family they had grown close, Hermione provided Ginny with much needed female companionship in a house full of her brothers. Hermione had always wanted a sister but over the last few years, it was almost as though she had one of her own. Hermione walked beside Ginny, half looking where she's going and half observing the other girls every move, imprinting them in her memory. When they sat together at the Gryffindor table Hermione piled her plate high, stacks of waffles with fruit and syrup were squashed up next to sausages and bacon, and on another dish, she saved a collection of pastries under a novacre charm, so that they would stay fresh for a few extra days. The idea that this may be the last time she dines with her friends, or eat under the legendary enchanted ceiling of The Great Hall, or that she may never taste the house-elves cooking again, all made Hermione's heart clench.   
Hermione ate slowly but time was punishing her, shoving her towards her inevitable departure, and yet when Hermione's plate was still half full the hall was almost empty. Still, she took her time, nibbling on a piece of toast until only she, Ron and Harry remained.  
'Are you sure about this 'Mione?' Ron asked, despite their headmaster's words both he and Harry believed she would be safer at Hogwarts with them.  
'if you change your mind we can come with you to tell Dumbledore' Harry squeezed her hand.  
'Really guys, I have to go, not just for my sake but for Malfoys too' Hermione smiled sadly, 'he has nowhere else to go'  
'so' Ron snapped, 'He deserves it, he's always thought he was better than us because daddy was a Death Eater but when it's him he runs away'   
'His mother was murdered' Hermione gasped, shocked at his cruelty  
'And how many muggles has he killed before this, how many did his mother kill before she got what was coming to her'   
'Merlin's Beard Ronald is this how you want to say goodbye' Hermione scowled at him, 'who knows when we'll see each other again'  
'we're sorry Hermione, we just worry about you' Harry dug his elbow into Ron's ribs until he looked suitably apologetic, 'We know you can look after yourself'  
'And hey, if ferret-face decides to be a prick, you can also punch him' Ron chuckled, pulling Hermione into one last hug before they parted ways, Harry and Ron going down to potions while Hermione ascended to the Headmasters office.  
Just like the night before, when the office door swung open all Hermione could see of Malfoy was the very top of his head from behind a high backed armchair.   
'Ah Miss Granger, right on time' Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, waving a hand at the empty chair in front of his desk, 'we have a few things to discuss before you depart'  
Malfoy looked a lot better than he did the night before, his bruises had been healed and all that remained of his previous injuries were two thick splits, one in his top lip and one in his eyebrow. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, a set of black trousers with a matching button-up, both of which could do with a good scourgify.   
'Now, I briefly mentioned yesterday that you won't be able to stop in any one place for more than one night, the tracking curse will only be activated once you are in the same location for twelve hours. I wouldn't recommend it but if needed you can extend this by using a series of temporary masking spells, the issue with this is that you can never be quite sure when they will fall. I would advise that you only use them in an emergency' He paused and once Hermione and Malfoy had both shown their understanding he continued, 'You cannot make any contact with anyone from the wizarding world, no matter the circumstance. If we need to contact either of you for any reason one of us will send a Patronus, this will be only if we absolutely must. I shouldn't have to tell you both that if you wish to survive the upcoming war than you will have to work together.'  
Malfoy snorted derisively but said nothing.  
'Now, Miss Granger, your things are already at your parents' house, if you would just tell Mr Malfoy the address you two can be on your way. Unfortunately, I have an important meeting at the ministry so you will have to do this alone. Take care, I hope this upcoming conflict is over swiftly, for all of our sakes.'  
With no more needing to be said, Hermione flood into her childhood home. She stepped out of the green flames into the living room. With a clumsy flick of her wand, a handful of framed photographs flew from their places around the house and floated up the stairs, where they settled gently onto Hermione's bed. Even though she had committed to spending the foreseeable future with Draco Malfoy, the idea of him looking at her family photos caused her stomach to clench uncomfortably. Professor Dumbledore had seemed convinced that Malfoy had changed but Hermione couldn't help but find that difficult to believe. After six years of bigoted and malicious behaviour the idea that he had made a full 360 seemed unrealistic, Hermione had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt but she wouldn't put her guard down.   
Hermione walked slowly through the house, taking in every little detail while she was alone. The kitchen counters where Hermione would sit while her mother baked and they debated whatever they had been reading about recently. The dining room where she and her father would spend the first day back from Hogwarts going over everything she had learned that year. Her father had found the wizarding world completely fascinating. Finally, Hermione stepped into the garden, now overgrown and dreary, up against the fence was a large greenhouse. Her mother had adored gardening, spending hours over the summer digging through the dirt, planting vegetables and bright, vibrant flowers. Faded and covered in rust, her climbing frame stood forgotten. Hermione had spent a lot of her childhood on her own in the garden, not having an abundance of friends before she began Hogwarts. In fact, Hermione hadn't had any friends before she started Hogwarts, the local muggle children had found her natural bookish and studious personality grating, so she spent all of her free time with her parents or on her own, usually reading any book that crossed her path.  
Hermione sat down on the swing seat, slowly pushing back and forth. She had never expected to miss her parents so much, they spent so much time apart anyway yet even while she was at Hogwarts, knowing that they weren't waiting for her here, that they weren't in the country, that they didn't even know they had a daughter really played on her mind. She felt so lonely, she was alone. Completely and utterly alone.  
'Granger, how do you people live like this?' Malfoy's snide voice carried from the house and suddenly Hermione wished she was really alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

All Hermione could hear was screaming, on the floor in front of her lay her parents, their bodies twisted and contorted in the most unnatural way. Stood above them was a cackling witch whose dark curly hair stood up on end and in her eyes, a wild madness shone. Bellatrix Lestrange, she cackled again as she continued to curse her parents. Their screams were silent, but they were writing in agony, their limbs bent and broken and a pool of blood under them.   
A man's voice spoke, deep and commanding, 'Crucio'  
The silencing spell had been lifted and her parents scream filled the room, begging them to stop but the mystery man wouldn't relent, a deep chuckle emitting from behind his Death Eater mask.   
Hermione tried to stand to stop them, to find her wand but her whole body was frozen, unable to help, unable to stop these monsters from hurting her family. She struggled and screamed but it did nothing but exhaust her, her body did move at all.   
Finally, the mysterious masked Death Eater lifted to curse and her parents' bodies fell back onto the floor with a heavy splat, their backs splashing against their own blood.   
The man turned to Hermione, his cool eyes malicious as he slowly peeled off his mask.   
Hermione's brain stopped resisting and her stomach sunk.  
Hermione woke with a start, her heart beating hard against her rib cage and her breath was laboured.She rested her head back onto the pillow, counting in her head over and over until her body had calmed down. It wasn't real. Her parents were safe. There was no way the Death Eaters would be able to find them. Once Voldermort had revealed himself to the wizarding world fully at the department of mysteries last year Dumbledore had suggested that it would be for the best if her parents went into hiding. They were adamant that they wouldn't run away but they didn't understand. Although she shared all of the brilliant and awe-inspiring elements of the wizarding world to them, she could never figure out how to tell them about the pureblood elitism that ran through the wizarding world. Especially after they had expressed how happy they were that she had found a place where she really fit in, where I belonged. Eventually, they agreed to leave, to run away to Australia but they were insisting that Hermione go with them, that if they weren't safe then she wouldn't be either. She had no choice but to force them to leave without me, they would be tortured to death or even worse to insanity, like Neville's poor parents. She wouldn't allow that to happen. So just before we came back to school she obliviated them, removed all traces of herself from their memory, as far as they know they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins, a childless couple who had saved up for years to be able to move to Australia and start their own dentist office. Hermione knew it was the only way to guarantee that they would survive the war, no matter the outcome.   
A loud thump from the room opposite her own alerted her that Malfoy was awake too. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed, slipped on a pair of slippers and shuffled down to the kitchen. Malfoy followed soon after, almost like he had been waiting for her to wake before he left the guest room.   
'Morning' Hermione attempted civility   
Malfoy grunted in response.  
'Coffee?'   
Another grunt.  
Hermione let out a frustrated sigh but filled the kettle with enough water for two cups anyway. Malfoy slumped into a chair, his robes must be borrowed as the faded material pooled around his feet.  
'we're going to have to get you muggle clothes'  
His blonde head snapped up, a look of disgust clear on his face.  
'I don't care about your opinion, we need to blend in and at the moment you are the furthest thing from nonchalant.' Hermione turned back as the kettle boiled and made two cups of instant coffee. She placed a steaming cup in front of Malfoy and settled into the chair opposite him.   
'We're going to need to go shopping, I don't have anything here for you to wear.' She nursed her cup of coffee, waiting for a response, but not really expecting one.  
She let her words hang in the air for a minute or two before she spoke again.  
'If I cast a glamour and transfigure those robes you should be okay, we'll have to be quick though'  
Malfoy nodded but still didn't utter a word. Hermione nodded back and went back upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed.  
By the time she made her way back into the kitchen, Malfoy had already cast a glamour, changing his hair to a deep chestnut brown, that landed softly below his ears. His facial features were similar but altered enough that unless you had a prolonged look at his face you wouldn't be able to recognise him. His jaw had been shortened slightly and his chin rounded. His nose was slightly wider and his eyes a dark shade of blue compared to their usual icy colour,   
'You do the clothes' He spoke low, as though even that short sentence hurt him to utter.   
It was Hermione's turn to stay silent, she merely rolled her eyes and raised her wand, the spell falling from her lips almost inaudibly. Smoothly the tattered robes transformed into a shabby pair of trousers and a loose button-up shirt. Somehow, even with his features changed and his shabby clothing he still managed to hold himself in such a way that anyone could tell that he was a privileged boy, that he had never wanted for anything in his life. Though If Hermione was honest with herself, she much preferred his natural look, despite his detestable personality no one could deny that Malfoy was a good looking guy. His sculpted jaw and high cheekbones looked like porcelain and his intense eyes created such a captivating image that even though the majority of people who crossed his path disliked him, they all would say that he had a beauty to him.  
Aware that she had probably been staring for a little too long, She quickly turned to put her shoes on along with her coat.   
'We're going in the car, have you been in one before?' She still isn't facing him as she speaks, rummaging through a drawer to find the car keys she was sure she had thrown in there a few months ago.  
'obviously not' Draco drawled, disdain dripping from his words like venom   
'Right' Hermione found them quickly and wordlessly made her way to the front door, not bothering to see if Malfoy would follow her, if not, he'd catch on quickly.   
Parked on the side of the road was her fathers most prized possession, a deep red classic mini that his own parents had bought for him in his first year of university. This car had been her father's pride and joy, every Saturday throughout the summer he could be found outside, cleaning and maintaining it, while Hermione and her mother led in the shade with a thick book and tall glasses of fresh apple juice. Hermione could remember how sickening she had always found it when her mother would inevitably finish whatever journal she was reading and serve an extra-large glass of cold lager to her father, who always thanked her with an exaggerated kiss and a quick slap to her behind that would leave her giggling like they were still teenagers.  
The slamming of the front door forced Hermione to move her feet, refusing to get too lost in her memories in front of Malfoy. She quickly slid into the front seat of the mini, opening the passenger side from the inside for Malfoy.   
'get in' Hermione waited and then through gritted teeth, 'Malfoy, get your pointed arse in the bleeding car'


End file.
